


PRIDE

by thebraxiatelcollection (songofgallifrey)



Category: Bernice Summerfield (Books & Audio), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Pride, and everyone has a happy in this, because we all know he's gonna suffer, better late than never, except for brax, happy late Pride all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/thebraxiatelcollection
Summary: The Braxiatel Collection is a place for everyone to come together and preserve history. However, it had never held a PRIDE March until now with the help from Benny and her friends.
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel & Bernice Summerfield, Jason Kane/Bernice Summerfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	PRIDE

Benny threw herself down on the couch, exhausted and weary after a long day of marking papers. It was her own fault, really. She had been putting the papers off for as long as she could, but exam season was coming up soon on the Collection and she knew Braxiatel wouldn’t be pleased if he found a whole class had failed and all just because of her. 

Well, she couldn’t have that, so to prove herself wrong that she could mark these papers in a day, she got up at six in the morning, threw down a quick breakfast, hurriedly kissed Jason and Peter on the cheek and headed out of the door. 

It was now seven in the evening and she had barely stopped all day. Not only was she marking her student's papers but she was also running around like a headless chicken trying to make sure she had everything prepared for the upcoming exams. She often wondered if Braxiatel paid her enough money for her job or if she just mostly spent it on alcohol. Perhaps she really did need a hobby other than alcohol. 

“I need a glass of brandy,” She groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly before there was a knock on the door and Peter comes in. “Oh, hey Peter.” She sat up slowly, wincing at the creaking in her bones. She was getting too old for this. 

“Hey mum...” He lingered in the doorway, scratching the back of his head. Being part Killoran and only fourteen years old, he was already towering over her and she couldn’t help but feel a little put-out by this. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

She frowned, sensing something bothering him and budges up on the couch. She pats the space next to her. “Come here,” She said. She was so blessed to have such a beautiful baby boy and sometimes she couldn’t believe how quickly he had grown up. She hated that something might be making him feel uncomfortable and would do anything to make him feel better. “What’s up?” 

He took a deep breath, looking down at his clasped claws, twiddling them nervously. He didn’t say anything for a moment, knowing what he was about to say was a big step for him. “I’m gay.” He said finally after a few minutes of silence. “I think I’ve always known that I’m gay and I’m proud to be who I am.” 

He looked up, meeting her eyes for the first time. “I hope that doesn’t change anything.” 

Benny's heart swelled with pride for her son and for having the courage to come out and she sniffled and pulled him into a tight hug before he could protest. “Come here you,” She peppered his cheek with kisses despite his grumbling of embarrassment. “I am so proud of you for telling me. I know it wasn’t easy for you to do that and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. If there is anything, I can do to support you please let me know Peter.” 

“Mum...” Peter groaned but he couldn’t help but smile. His cheeks turned crimson under his head of curly hair. “Actually...I have been doing some research and I really want to go to a Pride March.” 

Benny paused. She hadn’t been to a Pride March since her travels with the Doctor. She nodded. “Sure,” She says. “Let’s have a look at some that may be happening nearby.” 

Suddenly Joseph came flying in as if he had heard them and was eager to help and if robots could express emotions, he was almost looking longingly at them as though bored out of desperation and wanting something to do. “Is there anything I can help you with Ms Summerfield?” 

Benny and Peter shared a knowing glance. “Actually, there is,” Benny said. “We’re looking to go to some Pride marches. Do you know of any that are happening nearby in this sector of the Galaxy?” 

“One moment please,” Joseph went through his databanks. “All current PRIDE marches that were supposed to take place have been cancelled due to recent attacks in the sector by the-” 

“All right,” Benny interrupted quickly and looked at Peter. “Are there none at all?” 

“None except one which is run by a Cooperation and its entry ticket,” Joseph said as a matter of fact. 

“That’s not right,” Peter says angrily. “They shouldn’t be allowed to do that. Pride is all about supporting the rights of our community and giving back to them and their charities. Not making a profit from it!” 

“I know Peter, it’s awful and it’s wrong,” Benny said, feeling proud of her son. “Let me speak to Brax. I’m sure we can arrange something and get some charities involved.” 

Peter blinked, the idea had not occurred to him. “What, have a Pride march here? At the Collection?” 

Benny nodded. “I don’t know why we haven’t had one before but I think it’s about time we did, don’t you? I’m sure I can twist his arms behind his back and put him in a headlock and pull a few favours out from him.” Well, not quite like that but she certainly would be having a stern word with Brax. 

This time, it was Peter’s turn to hug his mum tightly. “Thank you.” 

She kissed his head, letting her fingers run through his curly hair that grew twice as long quickly every time she cut it. Eventually, they both came to a mutual decision and just let it grew. “Have you told your dad?” 

“Not yet, I wanted you to be the first to know but I will...soon.” Peter did not have a difficult relationship with his dad Adrian Wall. He often dreamt they all lived together as a family but he knew Adrian was currently seeing Bev Tarrant, Braxiatel’s personal assistant and his mother had no romantic interest in Adrian. Peter was just glad both his parents came together to raise him unlike a lot of other children he knew. 

“Do it when you are ready. I’m not forcing you and I won’t out you without your permission,” Benny promises. She always wanted the best for her son and her son’s happiness meant everything to her. He didn’t have the best start in life, with being born as a prisoner of the Fifth Axis, having his home captured by them and being traumatized as a young child due to these incidents...she was so proud of him. She also felt guilty that he didn’t have the best start in childhood. These events are what made him her Peter today and a small part of her wouldn’t change that for the world. “Do you want to come with me whilst I speak to Brax?” 

“Yeah...that would be great,” Peter said and looked at Joseph. “Could you speak with Uncle Brax and see if we can see him tomorrow if he’s not too busy?” 

“I knew Joseph had some useful skills somewhere.” Benny teased. 

Joseph chose to ignore that comment. “Mr Braxiatel is free tomorrow afternoon at 2pm.” 

Benny checked her schedule. Thankfully, she had nothing in that time slot and only had morning lectures to do. “I can do that. What about you Peter?” 

Peter nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

“I will inform Mr Braxiatel of your appointment for tomorrow.” 

“Great,” Peter got up and stretched. “Thanks, mum...for supporting me.” 

Benny stood up as well. It was time to get that brandy she had been dreaming about the moment she walked through the doors this morning and she was hungry. She had forgotten to eat anything at dinner due to her busy work schedule today. “That’s what I’m here for. I know you’ve not had the best start in life with the Fifth Axis hovering above us but you are my son and your happiness and wellbeing are my priority.” 

Peter smiled slightly and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” She replied and turned to go into the kitchen. “Now...where is that brandy I bought the other day. Jason better not have touched it otherwise I will kill him.” 

🌈 🌈 🌈 

“Are you controlling the weather, Uncle Brax?” Peter asked as he watched the heavy rainfall from the sky above through the balcony windows. The gentle pitter-patter seemed to calm to him, controlled. It wasn’t the torrential rain you got on other worlds where it was out of control but this one was one you could sit back to and listen as background noise. Whereas before when the Fifth Axis occupied the Collection, the weather was slightly pear-shaped and the Fifth Axis got angry at Uncle Brax when he wouldn’t tell him how to make it stop watermelon-sized hailstones from falling from the sky. A small act of rebellion against them during the time he was under house arrest. 

“I control everything around here,” Braxiatel replied smoothly from his office chair. “Including the weather, Peter.” 

Benny fixed the small wooden plaque neatly reading ‘Custodian of the Library of St. John the Beheaded’ neatly which someone had moved out of place on Brax’s mahogany desk before moving to the couch against one of the walls. “That’s an understatement.” 

Braxiatel sent her a sideways glance and chose not to reply to the comment. “What can I do to you both?” 

“Well, it’s more what you can do for your nephew,” Benny nodded to Peter who then turned away from the window to look at him. “He wants to speak to you about something.” 

Peter could feel his Uncle’s gaze penetrating through him and bravely, he looked up. He knew his Uncle was different but there was something in his eyes that terrified him slightly as though there was a darkness behind them which he kept locked behind closed doors. “I came out to my mum yesterday, I’m gay and I want to go to a Pride March and show my support for the LGBTA community.” 

Benny looked at Brax. “We looked at other upcoming Pride Marches in this sector of the Galaxy but they’re all either too expensive to go to or the planets are currently recovering from the recent attacks of the Fifth Axis.” 

Braxiatel didn’t move an inch, as if considering something, then he leaned forward clasping his long delicate fingers together. Like a spider trapping a fly. “We’ve never had a PRIDE March before.” 

“I know.” 

“It would look good for the Collection.” 

“I know.” 

He gave her a smile like a cat who got the cream. “Next month is June,” He says matter of fact. “And June is an important time for the LGTBA+ community.” 

Peter frowned. “Because of the Stonewall riots?” 

“Correct,” Braxiatel picked up his silver fountain pen and begins to make a few notes. “And what year did they take place?” 

“1969, the same year as Apollo 11. It started against police brutality.” Peter said with a smile. "Earth is so messed up. They managed to invent space travel by 1969 but not equal rights."

“And the very first Pride March was held on June 28th 1970 in New York. Thankfully, June 28th falls on a Saturday which fits perfectly.” 

“So, you’ll do it?” Peter asked, excitement rushing through him. “You’ll really hold a PRIDE March? Here, at the Collection?” 

“Yes, because the Collection has endured a lot of hardship over the years and I think it’s about time we stood up for who we are loud and clear. My species are far above the petty human obsession with gender and sexuality associated stereotypes but I think it’s important to bring knowledge to others who don’t understand and to educate them and to make others feel accepted for who they are.” Braxiatel said with passion, his blue eyes seem to light up in flames. “The Collection is home to all of us and we should all treat each other with the respect we deserve.” 

Benny knew that Brax would get high and mighty at some point in this discussion in regards to his species and regeneration and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes fondly but she was glad that Braxiatel was in support of this idea. “So, it's agreed. June 28th is when we’ll hold our very first PRIDE March.” 

“Quite,” Braxiatel agreed and he brings up a holographic map of the Collection. “Hmm, since the planetoid is a ten-mile radius, the march can be done. I think we will start from the Mansion House. I’ll get in contact with charities and organizations and see if they want to set up base here for the weekend. I’ll get Bev and Ms Jones to help.” 

Peter smiled. “Where do we finish? The Hamlet?” 

“Oh, no, no,” Braxiatel shook his head. “I was thinking of doing it clockwise. From the Mansion House, walk through to the Grand Trianon Lake and building, pass the Avenue of Fountains then pass the spaceport.” He marks the plans on the holographic map. “Pass the library which I will make sure will provide plenty of resources in regards to the community and then finishing it up at the Summer House.” 

“You’ll control the weather for that day too I hope?” Benny quipped. “I don’t want us all marching in this rain. It’ll be no fun otherwise.” 

Braxiatel gave a heavy sigh. “There will be no rain when we do PRIDE, I assure you.” 

“Thanks, Uncle Brax,” Peter said, swallowing. “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“You can help with passing the word around and preparing posters. It’s going to be starting from Friday 27th and will end on Sunday 29th. All-day activities are included.” He replied. “I will also send out an email to everyone to mark it in their calendars.” 

“And some children-friendly activities I hope too, Brax?” Benny reminds him pointedly. She was all for pride but she had to remind Brax that there were children here on the Collection and that there had to be activities and education that was aimed at them as well. 

“Of course,” He nodded. “I’ll speak to Bev about it and see what we can do.” 

“Great!” Benny got up from the couch. “Come on Peter, your dad is spending the evening with you.” 

“Thanks, Uncle Brax,” Peter said gratefully as he made his way towards the door. “You’re the best.” 

Once Peter was out of earshot, Benny closed the door, went over to Brax and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. It was not a romantic gesture, but a gesture of deep friendship. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that but you did.” 

“You said something to me a long time ago, back when we were starting the Collection,” He hummed. “Friends are forever.” 

“Ah. Yes, I do believe I did.” 

He gave a small smile. “Forever is a long time but so are friendships.” 

🌈 🌈 🌈 🌈 

It was Saturday 28th June and it was a perfect summer day. People were laughing and cheering and speaking out through microphones on stages throughout different parts of the Collection. Everywhere you turned, there was always something to do or something to see whether inside or out. 

Braxiatel had just finished marching but the march itself was still continuing. Many different species across many different genders and sexualities and different charities and organizations to support kept on walking, waving their flags high and with great pride. 

He was in the VIP area outside the Summer House, sipping his Chai Tea quite happily when Peter came up to him, laughing with delight. Ah, the innocence of the youth. He had forgotten how good it was to be young. 

“Uncle Brax!” Peter said as he stopped short before him. He had PRIDE flags face painted on his cheeks and glitter everywhere. His hair was dyed and he was wearing a PRIDE flag around his neck. “This is the best day ever!” 

“I’m glad you think so,” Brax smiled. “Where’s your mother?” 

“Right here,” Benny said, jogging to keep up with Peter. “He’s had a little too much rainbow candy floss so he’s a bit hyper right now.” 

“I can’t imagine why,” Braxiatel chuckled and put down his tea. “Enjoying yourself?” 

“Immensely.” Benny nodded. “Thank you, Brax. You really have outdone yourself and of course, you always do go for the dramatics in your speech. I can’t believe you hired an Aerobatic display team to do the Pride flag with a full marching band, marching with us and actually having floats and parade equipment.” 

“When at a PRIDE march Benny, we go all out. Literally.” 

“I gathered.” 

Peter went up and gave him a badge. “Thank you!” He said before running off to explore some of the other activities. 

“Peter, hold on a moment!” Benny gave an exasperated sigh and she jogged off again after him, giving Brax a wave of goodbye. “Sorry, I better go before I end up losing him in the crowd.” 

“Go right ahead. I’ll catch you later.” He puts the badge on which Peter gave him. The one with the Transgender, black and brown and the rainbow flag combined with Happy Pride written in bright colourful letters. 

He looks down at his socks. They too were rainbow-themed and when he got up and walked, they chimed to ‘There is power in a union’ by Billy Bragg. 

“Brutality and unjust laws cannot defeat us,” He murmured the lyrics softly to himself as he watched the crowd cheer and celebrate. His eyes turned cold. He had to protect his home. After being caught out by the Fifth Axis, something even he did not foresee, he wouldn’t let it happen again. Seeing how happy and how much laughter there was today, it truly felt like home again and that things were really beginning to look up. “I won’t let it happen again. I will ensure our survival. Whatever the cost.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say a huge shout-out to my lovely beta-reader Sparklingdocta. https://sparklingdocta.tumblr.com/
> 
> They have been an absolute saint of a beta-reader and have been so patient and kind. So please go and follow them on tumblr and I will post a link to their own AO3 once I have it.
> 
> But in other words, this fanfic is for all LGBTA+. I initially wanted to upload this during PRIDE month but I had lost a grandparent and I wasn't in the right frame of mind to upload it but I am glad I have written this fanfic and have finally finished it even though it been months in the making. 


End file.
